sasuke neko
by NinayTina Uchiha
Summary: triste, solo, sin esperanzas al ver que toda tu familia haya muerto, pero que pasaría si en un día común y corriente fueras a la escuela a dar clases como profesor y descubres que tu única familia sigue viva


SASUKE-NEKO

Capítulo 1

Encuentros y reencuentros

En las calles oscuras se encontraba un gatito negro en un callejón oscuro, hasta que vio una silueta delante de él y…

Hola gatito, estas perdido?-preguntó un chico rubio viendo como el gato lo miraba detenidamente moviendo la cola de un lado a otro

Miau-maulló el gato

Ven, yo te llevaré a mi casa-dijo el chico rubio sonriente, cargando al gato y llevándoselo a su casa

"el problema serán mis padres"-pensó el chico rubio

En la casa del chico rubio…

Naruto sabes que un gato es una gran responsabilidad hay que alimentarlo, cuidarlo, bañarlo y quererlo-decía kushina

Si, ya lo sé-dijo naruto-me lo puedo quedar?

Está bien-dijo minato resignado

Y como se llama?-preguntó kushina

En una caja decía sasuke-contestó naruto

Al día siguiente en la escuela específicamente en el salón de naruto…

Qué lindo, es tan suavecito y tan esponjoso-decía una chica peli-rosa mientras abrazaba o más bien asfixiaba al pobre gato quien en tratar de zafarse de esa chica loca y chillona se soltó de los brazos de la chica y salió corriendo hacia quien sabe donde

Sasuke!-gritó naruto saliendo a buscarlo y tratando de no perderlo de vista

Mientras tanto con el gato…

El gato corría estaba asustado donde estaba ya quería irse de ahí, hasta que chocó con alguien…

Oye itachi mira es un gato-dijo un chico rubio de pelo largo amarrado con coleta

Si ya lo estoy viendo-dijo itachi mirando al gato

Crees que esté perdido?-preguntó el chico rubio

Yo creo que sí y otra cosa, que hace un gato aquí en la escuela?-preguntó itachi

Esa es una buena pregunta y algo me dice que ese alumno llamado Naruto Uzumaki lo trajo aquí a la escuela-dijo el chico rubio

Bueno, ahora me toca con su clase para darles anatomía así que vamos a ver que reacción pone cuando lo vea-dijo itachi

Mientras el chico rubio e itachi estaban conversando el gato se quedó tranquilo viendo como hablaban los adultos, hasta que vio como el chico rubio se le acercaba y de una vez se puso detrás de itachi

Deidara, creo que lo asustas-dijo itachi

Ni que fuera tan feo-dijo deidara ofendido

Deidara intentó otra vez agarrar al gato, pero el gato saltó a los brazos de itachi dejando a un pobre deidara en el suelo

Creo que no les gusto a los animales-dijo deidara en el suelo

No me digas-dijo itachi acomodando al gato para que pudiera cargar su maletín que apareció de la nada-bueno, me voy deidara tengo que dar clases y por ahí mismo resolver nuestra duda con respecto al gato

Si, está bien, no te preocupes-dijo deidara parándose del suelo

Con naruto…

Ah, y ahora qué hago?-se preguntaba naruto

Venga hombre, no te preocupes ahora en el recreo lo buscamos-dijo un chico de pelo rojo a naruto

Si tal vez tengas razón gaara-dijo naruto hacia el chico

En eso entró el profesor de anatomía…

Cuando naruto miró al profesor vio a su gato siendo cargado por el profesor y…

Ese es mi gato!-gritó naruto y todo el mundo incluyendo a itachi lo vieron "baka"-se reprendió naruto

Bueno, gracias por resolver mi duda Naruto, pero ahora después de clases te llevaré a la dirección y llamaremos a tus padres-dijo itachi dejando al gato en el escritorio y su maletín a lado del escritorio-quiero que todos saquen su libro de anatomía y lean la pagina 13 y hagan un resumen de todo lo que leyeron es para nota-dijo itachi

Cuando itachi se sentó en la silla, el gato se puso en sus piernas y se echó a dormir itachi no dijo nada ni siquiera le molestó y empezó a acariciar el pelo del gato para que se durmiera

Mientras tanto, naruto veía como ese profesor acariciaba a SU gato eso le llenó de coraje y cuando terminaron las clases todo el mundo iba para el recreo excepto naruto quien recibió una amonestación de parte de itachi diciéndole que se la entregara a sus padres para que mañana vinieran a la escuela y que a la salida podría venir por el gato mientras tanto el gato se quedaba con él.

Itachi cargó al gato y el maletín y se fueron del salón, hasta que…

Continuará…

Capítulo 2

Pasado

Antes de que itachi se llevara al gato de naruto a la dirección, apareció un humo alrededor del gato que estaba en los brazos de itachi quien lo dejó caer y cuando desapareció el humo alrededor del gato apareció un chico desnudo...

Qué demonios es esto?-preguntó itachi viendo al chico quien se levantó y fue hacia él

Nii-san, tengo miedo, llévame contigo por favor-dijo el chico a itachi

Quien eres tú? Aléjate-ordenó itachi sorprendido

Pero sasuke en vez de alejarse corrió hacia itachi y lo abrazo haciendo que itachi callera de rodillas

Nii-san, ese hombre me persigue dile que me deje en paz-decía sasuke llorando

Itachi le secó las lágrimas y le correspondió el abrazo

Sasuke, estaba muy preocupado por ti-dijo itachi poniéndole a su niño su abrigo encima para que se cubriera después lo cargó y se fue de ahí

Durante el transcurso todo el mundo miraba al muchacho quien iba en los brazos de itachi, hasta que itachi llegó a la enfermería

Itachi, quien es ese chico que traes ahí?-preguntó la enfermera

Mi hermano, necesito que lo revises para ver si está bien-pidió itachi sentando a sasuke en la camilla

La enfermera lo revisó y notó una cortada en el brazo izquierdo y en la pierna derecha iba a curarle, pero sasuke se alejó

Sasuke, tranquilo no va a pasar nada-dijo itachi

Cuando ya terminaron de curar a sasuke, naruto apareció

Que haces aquí?-preguntó itachi

Vengo a llevármelo-contestó naruto asustando a sasuke quien se abrazó a itachi

Con que propósito?-preguntó de nuevo itachi

Ese es mi gato y voy a buscar la manera de devolverlo a su forma original-contestó naruto decidido

Naruto, vuelve a tus clases o llamo a la directora-dijo una voz detrás de naruto, quien se fue tan rápido como un correcaminos

Hola, kakashi-san-saludó la enfermera

Hola-dijo kakashi-así que ese es tu hermano, no?

Sí-contestó itachi

Se parece mucho a ti-dijo kakashi

Itachi no dijo nada trataba de analizar todo lo que había pasado, todo era muy complicado y demasiado complejo

Debes estar muy confundido, pero tu hermano está aquí y ya sácate de la cabeza que es una ilusión porque no lo es y menos un sueño-dijo kakashi

Gracias, kakashi-dijo itachi sonriéndole viendo que su niño se estaba cayendo de sueño

Le diré a la directora Tsunade que te de unos días para que puedas preparar a tu ototo para que pueda ir a la escuela y no estar "tan" atrasado-dijo kakashi burlándose

Continuará…

Capítulo 3

Al día


End file.
